Dragon Ball ZT
by ZT Dragon
Summary: New story line of how Goku comes to Earth from Planet Vegeta and than fights all his epic battles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball ZT**_

**Chapter 1**

In a distant planet far away from Earth there lived a race of strong warriors called the Saiyans. The planet which they inhabited was called Planet Vegeta. Now this race of warriors fought for their own survival. Many other planets had attacked them and they had to defend themselves. On this very planet lived a small boy named Goku. This young Saiyan was the son of a low class warrior who died in a battle. Goku was very interested in fighting and trained regularly to become stronger. Even though he was only ten years old he could beat many warriors older than him in battle. Now the Saiyans were fighting a war with a alien race called the Chillers. These ruthless Chillers were amazingly strong. They even surpassed the Saiyans in term of strength. But the Saiyans possessed a special ability to transform into a Great Ape at full moon. The Chillers whose name was Cooler planned to destroy the planet Vegeta using his Death Ball. The Saiyans were waiting for the night of the full moon, but they started to attack the planet of the Chillers. Many Saiyans got on space ships in groups of twenty to attack the Chillers. The space ships of the Saiyans could only carry one Saiyan at a time. Goku got on a ship to get in the battle. But on their way to planet Chiller they were attacked by a Chiller space ship in space. In the battle Goku's ship was distorted away from its course and landed on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Balls**

Goku's Saiyan space ship lands on a wasteland in Earth. Goku comes out of the ship unaware of where he has landed and puts his scouter on. He says "Where am I. What is this planet". Goku is puzzled to find himself there. Just than his scouter beeps. Goku hears a message from Raditz (his elder brother) saying "Planet Vegeta has been destroyed and the only saiyans alive are Goku, Prince Vegeta, Elite warrior Nappa and Raditz." Devasted by hearing this news the ten year old Saiyan starts to cry in sorrow. Just than a voice from behind says "Hey little boy who are you and why are you crying." Goku looks back and sees a young girl with blue hair. Seeing her Goku dries his tears. The girl says "Hi, I am Bulma. You see I am here searching for seven dragon ball." "What are these dragon balls?" Goku asks. "Well according to legend there are seven dragon balls scattered across planet Earth. Anyone who is able to collect all seven can have two wishes granted." says Bulma. Goku than says "It must be really hard to look for seven balls scattered across a planet."Bulma smiles and then says "That is why I made this dragon radar. This special devise can be used to locate the dragon balls. But the problem which I am facing is that no one is there to help me." "I will help you." says Goku. Bulma starts to jump in joy. Then Goku says with some hesitation " Hey if you don't mind can I have one of the wishes that we get if we do find all the dragon balls." Bulma than says "Of course you can have a wish." Now a big smile appears on Goku's face. He intends to wish for planet Vegeta to be restored back to normal. Suddenly Bulma notices that Goku has a tail and jumps up in fright saying "What is that thing!". Goku now explains everything to Bulma. At first Bulma did not believe a thing he said, but when Goku showed his space ship and shattered a huge rock to pieces by using an energy blast she was bound to believe him. Now Bulma and Goku start of for the quest to find the dragon balls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Goku's first battle on Earth**

Bulma throws one of her capsules on the ground and it explodes into smoke to form a jet bike. Bulma tells Goku to hop in. To this Goku says "I can fly so how about we race." Bulma accepts Goku's challenge and starts her bike saying "We will go straight towards my home in West city. It's a long way. Hope you can keep up." Goku starts flying and Bulma drives her jet bike at full speed. Goku overtakes the bike in a short period of time and then starts to fly forward. "Hey wait up Goku." says Bulma. So Goku slows down and flies along with Bulma. Suddenly a huge Dinosaur comes and attacks Bulma. Goku immediately kicks the dinosaur and charges up his attack " KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA." The Gigantic dinosaur falls to its feet and dies after getting hit by the beam. Bulma is freaked out by seeing Goku's amazing power. Bulma says" Hey Goku the first Dragon Ball is not far from here. Want to go and get it before we go to my place." "Sure" says Goku. And heads on behind Bulma. They find the first dragon ball in the house of General Tao ( a skilled assassin). This Tao sees Bulma and Goku and immediately commands his gangsters to seize them. Goku punches and kicks the bandits to all the corners of the house. General Tao surprised to see this amazing strength says "I will give you the Dragon Ball if you can beat me in a fight." Goku confidently says "Than come at me with all you have got." And then Goku starts to charge up his Ki. General Tao charges at full speed towards Goku and tries to hurt him with a knife. Goku dodges. Then General Tao shoots a bazooka at Goku. A lot of smoke appears when the huge bullet collides with Goku's chest. General Tao gives an evil smile and says, "Ha Ha, I have beaten you." But when the smoke clears not even a single scar appears on Goku's body. Now Goku charges and shoots an energy blast towards Tao. It hits him and he falls down damaged and bruised. Goku now says "Give us the dragon ball." Tao finding no other way hands over the ball to them. And thus Goku and Bulma get the one star Dragon Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Kame House**

After Goku and Bulma get the one star dragon ball they both head of to Bulma's house in West city.

"These stuff are delicious, thanks Bulma," says Goku with his mouth full of foods. "Boy you must be hungry after that long journey. You have finished fifty plates of fried rice and you have eaten over hundred chicken drumsticks" says Bulma.

"We eat like this all the time" says Goku. And then he continues to eat in the same carefree way. Meanwhile Bulma appears to be thinking of something. And after a while she says "Hey Goku , I know you are very strong and all but would you like to train under a skilled fighter who can teach you many new fighting moves."

To this Goku seems to be very happy. He tells Bulma that he will be glad to. So Bulma takes him to the Kame house to meet Master Roshi.

The Kame house is located on a small island. When Goku and Bulma go there they see that Master Roshi is asleep. "WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Bulma shouts. Master Roshi jumps up in surprise to see Bulma and Goku. "Oh hi Bulma. And who is this fine gentleman you brought here with you."

Bulma tells everything about Goku to Master Roshi and also says that Goku would like to train under him. Master Roshi is delighted to see that Goku would like to train under him. "So let's get to our first lesson shall we" saying this Master Roshi steps out of the house to the beach.

"Now charge up your ki, and then use your special attack" says Master Roshi. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku charges up his ki and than "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" Goku shoots the Kamehameha wave. The beam goes through the ocean raising the water so that the land could be seen.

Master Roshi seemed impressed and than told Goku to spar with him. Goku got ready and charged towards Master Roshi. Goku punched and kicked and Master Roshi keeped dodging all of them. They were moving so fast that Bulma could not see them.

Then Master Roshi moved away from Goku and started to hit him with energy blasts. Goku also hit energy blasts and an amazing collision takes place. "Stop. I give up. You have won Goku. Our training sessions will start from tomorrow" says Master Roshi.

Goku and Bulma thank him and leave the Kame House and go to look for the next Dragon Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kami the guardian of Earth**

After Goku and Bulma leave Kame house they go to search for the second Dragon ball. They both arrive to the exact spot where the dragon radar led them."I can't see any drgon ball down here" says Goku while scratching his head. "Then maybe it is up somewhere, let's go and see" says Bulma.

Goku starts to fly upwards while holding Bulma. They both see a tower up in the sky. They both enter the tower and see a white cat. "Hey who are you? Where did you come from? What do you want?" says the strange white cat."You can talk! And what are you doing up here little cat?" says Bulma looking astonished. "I am Korin and I live here. And what do you want from me" says Korin. "We did not mean to disturb you but could you please tell us where the dragon ball is" says Goku. "Oh then you have to go even higher to Kami's lookout. He has the four star dragon ball. He will give it to you if you ask for it" says Korin.

"Who is this Kami?" asks Bulma. "Well he is the creator of the dragon balls. He is also the guardian of earth. But his evil half is called Piccolo. This Piccolo is now separate from Kami and he plans to destroy Earth. So Kami told Master Roshi to train and bring up a powerful warrior to face Piccolo." Says Korin.

Bulma realizes now why Master Roshi had asked her for a strong pupil. She understands that Master Roshi intends Goku to fight Piccolo. "Let's go then" says Goku. They both go up to Kami's lookout. There they see an old green Namekian. "He must be Kami" says Goku. "And you must be Goku and Bulma" says Kami. "Here is the two star dragon ball you were looking for. You can take it" says Kami."How did you know all this?" asks Goku. "I can read minds" says Kami.

Goku and Bulma thank Kami and then they thank Korin and leave with the Dragon Ball.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The mighty Piccolo**

Goku and Bulma have found the one star and two star dragon balls. Now they set forth to find the next dragon ball. "Are we there yet? I am getting bored flying for such a long time" says Goku. "Hey its not fun to drive this bike you know, I am bored too. But we must find the dragon balls" says Bulma.

The dragon radar leads them to an empty wasteland. They both start searching for the dragon ball. Then they see that the dragon ball is stuck in the foot of a gigantic dinosaur (way bigger than the one in chapter three). "I think that we should not go too close. It might get angry and kill us both!" says Bulma. "No problem, I will just sneak there and get the dragon ball than we can leave." Saying this Goku quietly flies towards the dinosaur and gently takes the dragon ball from its foot.

"See I told you it would not be a problem. Hey why are you looking so terrified?" asks Golu. "Look behind you" says Bulma in a soft tone. Goku looks behind him to find the enormous dinosaur looking angrily at him. The dinosaur tries to stomp Goku with its huge feet. Goku starts to run and Bulma starts to drive her bike at full speed. Goku stops and then "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shoots a huge Kamehamema wave at the dinosaur.

A lot of smoke forms when the wave hits the dinosaur. After the smoke clears it appears that the dinosaur did not even get a scratch. It only looked angrier. Goku and Bulma both then try to run away with their lives and the dragon ball. They see a cave in the wasteland and both enter it. The dinosaur keeps looking for them.

Just then they see another Namekian like Kami. But he appeared much younger. "He must be Piccolo" exclaimed Bulma. "So he is the one I must fight" says Goku. Bulma becomes surprised that Goku understood that he was meant to fight the evil Piccolo. They see that Piccolo just charges a small energy blast and shoots it towards the dinosaur. When it hits the dinosaur dies on the spot.

Goku and Bulma are both terrified when they see the amazing power of Piccolo. Piccolo did not see the two and flew away. "So I must train hard under Master Roshi in order to face this powerful adversary" says Goku. And then they both fly with the dragon ball towards Kame House.


End file.
